


Kaleidoscope

by KusanoSaku



Series: Refraction [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Code Name: Sailor V
Genre: F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash Friday, Friends to Lovers, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Internalized Homophobia, Intersex Characters, Intersex Tenoh Haruka, M/M, Senshi-senshi relationships, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: A series of one-shots using senshi attacks as titles to explore their characters in my universe





	1. Love-me-chain (Minako-centric)

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not comfortable with femslash or the senshi as couples then don't read. I don't own Sailor Moon, I only own the situations I write and any OCs.
> 
> "spoken", 'thoughts', italicized are dreams and bold are texts
> 
> I will try to post a chapter on Fridays, we'll see if this works.

1- Love me chain (Minako-centric)

 

Aino Minako had always been different…

 

She remembered a life beyond her present, four friends united to protect a younger blonde.

 

Family, she remembered the girl was family…

 

A cousin perhaps but not a sister…

 

She told the memories as stories to her cat Artemis who appeared when she was four and had become her only friend.

 

Artemis landed on her head while she was doing a mid-air summersault.

 

Her parents had attempted to get her to make friends by enrolling her in gymnastics while the martial arts were for self-protection.

 

It wasn’t until Happy Star Academy that Minako saw Hino Rei for the first time…

 

“Rhiannon?” Minako whispered as she reached for the girl’s hand.

 

Confusion dawned on the new girl’s face, “My name is Rei…”

 

Minako closed her eyes, “I’m sorry. I thought you were someone I used to know…”

 

She wasn’t sure but she felt as if she knew this girl, but as if from a dream.

 

They became friends so quickly; the connection ran deep as if they were tied by a red thread of destiny.

 

XoooooX

 

Their friendship turned to intimate texts when Rei’s mother died, rather than return to live with her father, Rei was to continue to live with her grandfather. They were enrolled in different schools, Minako in one of the public schools in the Minato ward while Rei was stuck in a Catholic girls’ school.

 

When Minako was twelve, she had her first sensual dream…

 

_“Astarte…” lips brushed her ear as arms wrapped around her._

_Warmth radiated from the Martian senshi, making her legs weak._

_They shouldn’t but when Rhiannon’s hands groped her breasts, Astarte felt her legs nearly turn to liquid._

_Rhiannon had always been the more dominant one; those devious hands drew up her skirt, sliding up her thighs to cup her mound._

_That warm hand flickered with heat as it stroked her, “Astarte…”_

_The other hand returned to slip inside her dress and grope her breasts._

_“Come on…tell me…”_

_“Rhi…take me to bed….”_

_Rhiannon scooped her up, kissing her deeply, “I knew you would say yes…”_

_Once they were in Astarte’s private chamber in the Moon Palace, Rhiannon undressed her kissing every bared inch of the Venusian’s pale skin, peeling off both her shift and drawers, until the Princess of Venus was naked before her._

_Astarte watched drooling as Rhiannon used her magic to strip before tumbling her to bed, rocking a silky thigh against her core and kneading her breasts as they violently made out._

_It was sometime before Astarte used her golden chain to bind them together, mouth to pussy. A shocked cry escaped her lips when her Martian lover nipped her clit._

 

Minako woke up wet and aching, “Rhi…Rei…” she reached under her night gown to touch where her dream lover’s mouth had been even as she squeezed her own breasts.

 

She came almost in tears, her heart broken. She wanted Rei’s arms, her touch…

 

Artemis merely shook her head and hid it under her paws.

 

XoooooX

 

Artemis following her to school was nothing new…

 

It was as achingly familiar as the nearly nightly dreams from another life, the older she became the more sensual they were.

 

Minako hardly dared to admit to anyone but Artemis that she loved Rei, was it for Rei herself or was it because she was the very image of Rhiannon?

 

Minako didn’t know…

 

Whenever Rei asked to meet up or if she could come for a visit, Minako always claimed to be swamped.

 

Despite her mother, Minako was a romantic. It was likely because of her memories of Rhiannon’s courtship.

 

She had a journal of love letters, sometimes as Mina and others as Astarte.

 

She poured her heart out into that journal, telling it every secret thought and emotion.

 

It would be embarrassing if anyone but especially Rei ever read it.

 

She had once complained on her phone about her hair getting in her face, only to have Rei sigh.

 

**Your hair is pretty, so different from mine. You shouldn’t cut it,**

**why don’t you pull it back with a ribbon, maybe red? I think red would look nice…**

 

Since then, Minako had used a ribbon to tie her hair up, it hadn’t escaped her that Rei had complimented her hair and recommended that she use a ribbon that was Rei’s favorite color.

 

It gave her a spark of hope that her feelings might be returned.

 

XoooooX

 

Higashi! Higashi!

 

Minako was getting sick of that name and half the school was in love with the jerk. He was a flirt who had an army of panting girls.

 

There wasn’t an honest bone in his body!

 

She punched her pillow and closed her eyes determined to sleep…

 

_“Mina!”_

_Minako blinked, looking around, “What?”_

_“Down here you blonde!”_

_Minako looked down to see Artemis smacking her ankles with her tail, between her paws was a crescent-shaped compact._

_“Open it!”_

_Tentatively Minako leaned over, picking up the compact._

_Immediately she felt a wave of dizziness and when she opened her eyes, she was in a very strange place._

_“Welcome to the Golden Palace of Živa, formerly the home to the royal house of the Venusians. Built upon the continent of Aphrodite beside the river Osshun and surrounded by lush gardens full of crocuses, hyacinths, flourishing violets and a rainbow of roses all in lovely bloom, so sweet and delicious. Yes and those heavenly buds, the flowers of the narcissus and lily. Where a Venusian passed the air was scented with the smell of a garden in full bloom. Venusians were known for their perfumes during the Silver Millennium and before.”_

 

_Minako blinked rapidly in surprise, and then her eyes closed as the memory of such a place filled her, yes…_

_She could almost smell the flowers…_

_“Thanks to the work the Mercurians did, Venus had wonderful greenhouses to raise plants that did better in cooler climates.”_

_By now they had landed on the now desert-like land, the sky was gold like a sunrise or sunset due to its closeness to the sun. There were two continents, Minako remembered, Ishtar and Aphrodite. As well as other bodies of water besides the river Osshun, there was the great ocean Mamiwa and Lake Yemoja but with only two continents, Mamiwa was huge…_

_The winds were primarily westerly and were called Dagoda while the moon was called Albina and shone bright white, brighter than Luna of Earth._

_To Minako’s surprise she could breathe on a planet that her science teacher said was impossible…_

_She half listened as her currently talking cat as she explored this castle of hers._

_“Minako! Are you even listening?” Artemis fumed._

_Minako absently repeated her words as she headed into the castle._

_Home…_

_This place felt more like her home then her family’s apartment in Azabu-Juban._

_She spent time exploring and finding old haunts, Astarte was born here…_

_She was born here… a lifetime and a love ago…_

_She was going to have issues returning to her old life._

_Astarte was a Princess here but where were her people? What had caused them to vanish? The palace was clearly abandoned…_

_It was depressing…_

 

XoooooX

 

Artemis landed on her shoulder and hissed in her ear, “Come on! We need to go behind the gym now!”

 

Minako made her way reluctantly as she followed her now talking cat’s directions in a daze.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“You really don’t remember? Damn it Astarte did you think everything last night was dream? Why are you such an oblivious blonde?” Artemis groaned. “How in Sunna’s name does she expect me to work with this? How were you ever a leader?”

 

Minako tugged on her tail in retaliation.

 

They stumbled upon Higashi and his current flirtation Hanada.

 

“I’ve always had a crush on you Hanada-san. You’re so cute and sweet, I especially like your hair tied up with that ribbon. I think you would look best with a red ribbon.”

 

Minako hissed, how dare he! A red ribbon was her thing!

 

There was a strange noise, like the spark of electricity.

 

“Now you shall serve me as my slave. It won’t be long before this school and this town will be mine!”  


Minako did what anyone would do, she yelped.

 

“Who is there? Don’t worry; you’ll soon join your little friend as my slave. After all you’re in love with me too, aren’t you?”

 

“Mina! Take the pen, you have no choice. You must awaken to defeat him and save everyone.”

 

“Enemy? Awake? I’ve got to do what?”

 

The creep Higashi threw lighting at her and Minako had to dodge again.

 

“Just shout Moon Power Transform!” Artemis hissed.

 

Minako reluctantly did as she was told, if only to save herself. She wasn’t a hero after all.

 

Yet as the words left her mouth, power spun around her and came from within her.

 

“What are you?” Higashi snarled.

 

“Code Name: Sailor V. The Sailor-suited soldier of justice, Sailor Venus is here.” Minako said immediately and without thought as she leapt towards him.

 

Her heel landed squarely on his head.

 

The impudent jerk then called on his now clearly brainwashed posse to attack her.

 

“Geez Higashi, why won’t you just come to your senses? I won’t let you manipulate girls with pure hearts.”

 

“Mina he’s not human, he’s an enemy. Defeat him!” Artemis lectured from a nearby tree.

 

“Not human? You’re kidding…”

 

“I’ll kill you for disrupting my plans…”

 

“Use the compact on your chest bow, its crescent beam will reflect your enemy’s true form."

 

“Alright…” Minako removed the compact from her chest and pointed it at Higashi, “Crescent beam!”

 

Higashi was revealed to be no more than a shadowy monster without true form or features. He looked like something out of a horror movie.

 

His brainwashed army of girls soon collapsed.

 

Minako jumped around to make sure that she hadn’t actually hurt them and was relieved to find they were just ‘sleeping’.

 

Exhausted, she stumbled home and fell asleep.

 

XoooooX

 

Minako had initially refused to fight as a champion of justice but fate had a way of pushing her into it.

 

It helped that Artemis managed to create a game based on her secret identity, that honed her skills as well as catered to her love of games.

 

But Minako had a new obsession thanks to Amano Gurikazu, much to Artemis’ disgust.

 

As if her weird obsession for that Rei wasn’t bad enough…

 

If Mina spent as much time studying or training as she did writing love letters in that journal, she would be unstoppable!

 

No she just had to have a crush on that Pandora who gave Artemis a creepy feeling.

 

Mina even was nearly late to cram school just to snag a poster of Pandora.

 

Artemis was sick of that name; it gave her similar chills to that Higashi or whatever his name was.

 

What could she do but stand back and watch?

 

XoooooX

 

When Minako heard about the 24 hour special hosted by Pandora from Amano-kun, she was excited.

 

The boys who attended were to receive signed copies of her latest CD but the girls according to a gushing Hikaru, her school best friend, would receive rings.

 

Even her cram school teacher was eager for lessons to end and thanks to her magical pen that allowed her not only to transform but also to always have the correct answer even with her extra math work, Mina was done quickly.

 

Mina called her mother to let her know that she would be late before biking over the the studio for Channel 44 with Hikaru to get in line.

 

To Minako’s surprise, a gentleman in a suit approached her.

 

“Aino-san? Aino Minako-san?”

 

Minako froze, “Yes?” she finally stammered out.

 

“Yes, come on then. You’ve been selected for a special interview.”

 

Minako followed warily, before her awakening as Sailor V she would have been ecstatic for such a request. Now she was more reticent…

 

She was escorted into a conference room with a large screen.

 

“Wait here. Bright-san will be with you shortly.”

 

Minako paced uneasily.

 

“Aino-san?”

 

Minako glanced around only to realize that the voice was coming from the screen.

 

It was heavily shadowed but there was someone seated in a chair with light hair.

 

“I am Dan Bright, the president of D.R.K Agency. You are here to see Pandora, one of our brightest stars are you not?”

 

“Yes, what of it?” Minako asked defensively.

 

“Please be seated.” A shadowy hand gestured at the table.

 

Minako’s radar for trouble was pinging.

 

“My question for you Aino-san is would you rather meet Pandora-chan or would you rather be the next Pandora?”

 

Minako gaped, “You’ve got to be kidding…”

 

“You are an accomplished gymnast and volleyball player; you were in your elementary chorus and had a fine voice. Your beauty and grace have you destined for stardom, as the President of D.R.K. Agency I would like to guide you on that path.”

 

Minako blinked, this could not be happening… 

 

“One of our brightest stars attends your school and has mentioned an interest in working with you.”

 

Minako frowned, “Who?”

 

“His civilian identity is a secret known only to the D.R.K. Agency but you know him as Ace Kaitō. He has been growing in popularity, unlike Pandora-chan, Ace-kun is primarily an actor.”

 

“Would I get to meet Pandora if I agree?” Minako asked nervously.

 

“Of course, Saito-san you may enter.” The shadow said.

 

The door opened and a man entered.

 

“Aino Minako-san? My name is Saito Sugao but you can call me Suga!” the man said enthusiastically as he pumped her hand. Then he beamed, “Bright-san you didn’t mention that she was partial to girls.”

 

Minako flinched, wrenching her hand from the man. “Why would you say that?”

 

“Am I mistaken? My apologies, you see I prefer men, which is why I am assigned by Bright-san to manage female talents.” Saito said wringing his hands.

 

“You’re a lesbian?” there was a harsh tone to Bright’s voice.

 

Minako trembled, “I don’t know…”

 

“Ah, then it isn’t a problem. Saito will give you the appropriate documents for your parents to sign.” The screen clicked off leaving Minako alone with her prospective manager.

 

Oh dear, how would this work between school, cram school and fighting injustice as Sailor V?

 

Minako could already hear Artemis’ lectures…

 

XoooooX

 

Given her beauty, it was no wonder that she was scouted.

 

Her mother lectured her about needing to study more or else she would end up a no-account like her father.

 

Her father thought that it would be a way to learn responsibility and had signed the contract. Only with a provision that she bring her grades up...

 

Artemis had thrown a fit predictably; she had a bad feeling about Pandora…

 

A feeling that was proved true the next morning…

 

Most of the boys, with the exception of Amano were absent and Hikaru was acting strangely…

 

The strangeness continued even at Cram School where her teacher dismissed class early to go watch TV.

 

Everyone who acted weird had either watched Pandora on TV, their computer or had gone to the station to watch her live.

 

Armed with her contract, Minako had the perfect reason to visit the studio.

 

She was let in easy enough and was careful to insist only on seeing her prospective manager who was in all likelihood also Pandora’s.

 

Once Suga-san accepted her contract for Bright-san, Minako nervously asked if she could watch Pandora. Acting as a fan girl as much as she could comfortably do so with her pained suspicions…

 

She ran into Amano and the two made their way to the studio where they were filming the special.

 

Without being told, Minako slipped away to use her pen to transform into a male student first.

 

Then she used her compact to see Pandora’s reflection.

 

Pandora screamed as her beauty melted away and ordered her brainwashed minions to attack.

 

Amano was knocked unconscious and Minako transformed from the male student into Sailor V.

 

She swiftly dealt with Pandora and then made it appear that she too was knocked unconscious and saw nothing. She was so tired after all…

 

It was so easy to just have Amano wake her and pretend to be clueless. He was a genius and was used to her idiocy.

 

But was having a strategy all that idiotic?

 

There was something wrong about Pandora and the Agency that controlled her…

 

XooooooX

 

The more enemies Minako dispatched, the more certain she was that some great evil was behind it.

 

She had just dispatched the true face of the D.R.K. Agency, whose name wasn’t Dan Bright but Danburite who also went by the name Ace Kaido and had been a soldier of Venus, one of her family's subjects from the Silver Millennium.

 

It was cruel that she had to erase Adonis, the only other Venusian that she knew because he had sided with evil. His comment that she would always choose duty over love, tore her heart. Only with Rhiannon had she held both for a time...

 

His jealousy of Rhiannon had made him dangerous and he had fallen in with evil, she had grown more distant to protect her because Rei had no powers.

 

To make matters worse she defeated the D.R.K. Agency only to discover a most sinister enemy, the Dark Kingdom.

 

The agency was bad enough but a kingdom? Not to mention that Police Commissioner fangirl who was willing to put her on the Police’s payroll for her saving the world.

 

She was now in the eighth grade, an idol with two singles, a part in an unfinished movie, single and alone. 

 

She missed Rei so much and Rhionnon even more. It was getting far more difficult, what she needed was a team but were they all reborn? What about the Princess? Her first duty had always been to the princess…

 

XooooooX

 

Minako had watched the awakening of the other senshi from a distance, first the Princess as Sailor Moon, then the reincarnation of Isis awakening as Sailor Mercury but it was the awakening of Sailor Mars that struck her the most.

 

Rei was Rhionnon!

 

She knew she was in trouble when Rei turned and looked right at her. So it wasn’t a surprise when the texts came in.

 

**I know your secret. I have one too.**

**Oh?**

**Do Sailor Mars and your Rhionnon have anything in common?**

**Everything…**

**Come see me, you don’t have to be alone anymore. Please Mina…**

**It’s not time yet, you’ll see me soon.** Minako replied reluctantly.

 

**You can run Venus but I will catch you.**

**Then catch me Mars!**

 

A Martian could never resist a challenge from a Venusian…

 

Anyway, Rhionnon loved the chase and Astarte had adored being courted. How much of those characteristics been reborn?

 

Minako was certain she was about to find out…

 

 


	2. Flame sniper (Rei-centric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei's journey from childhood to Sailor Mars and the evolution of her friendship with Minako.

2- Flame sniper (Rei-centric)

 

Rei woke up to her mother crying as her father lectured, her father maybe an important man but he wasn't _nice..._

Her mother was so gentle and kind; it made her so mad to hear her crying.

 

She stormed into her father's study, "Enough! I can hear you. I have school. Isn't it passed your bedtime?"

 

Her father just growled, "Put her in bed. We will continue another time."

 

Rei pulled her mother along gently and insisted that she sleep with her.

 

Something was wrong with Mama; she was sick but father was blind to it.

 

Rei would look after Mama...

 

XooooooX

 

Rei was worried; mama hadn't come to pick her up at preschool.

 

Rei snuck away from her teacher and ran home.

 

The door to their apartment was unlocked and cracked open ever so slightly. Rei could barely open it to squeeze inside.

 

Lying on the floor was Mama, she was sleeping...

 

Rei touched her and felt ill, she dug in the mess from Mama's spilled purse and called for an ambulance.

 

While she waited, Rei cleaned up so Mama wouldn't be in trouble and tried to move her towards the couch. Mama was just too heavy so Rei only barely managed to unblock the door.

 

Rei left a message for her father but called grandfather, he could look after her and take care of Mama.

 

XooooooX

 

Mama was very sick; her heart had never been strong but now it was broken.

 

Rei knew father broke it by being mean and yelling at Mama all the time.

 

Father didn't complain at all when grandfather transferred Mama to a new hospital with doctors who knew Mama and would take care of her. Father didn't argue about Rei staying with grandfather at the temple and changing schools either.

 

Rei just wanted Mama to be okay...

 

XooooooX

 

Rei was introduced to her new class at the preschool near grandfather's shrine and was greeted politely by her new classmates.

 

One a blonde with blue eyes was staring at her strangely.

 

When the girl finally spoke, she said something strange.

 

"Rhiannon?" as she reached for her hand.

 

Confusion dawned on Rei’s face as she blinked, “My name is Rei…”

 

The blonde girl blushed, closing her eyes and looking away, “I’m sorry. I thought you were someone I used to know…”

 

The look in the girl's eyes was shame and embarrassment.

 

Rei felt bad for upsetting her, the name was familiar but it wasn't her's.

 

So why did her heart jump when she was called it?

 

XooooooX

 

Minako was strange but nice, but her mother wasn't nice.

 

Sometimes, Aino-san had to pick her up from school because grandfather was at the hospital with Mama.

 

It hurt so much to see Mama so tired and weak, Rei wanted to tell her about school and her friend but she had to be gentle and quiet instead. Rei would watch movies with Mama or tell her stories about a moon princess who liked to ice skate.

 

Mama was so tired all the time; her fingers were blue like they were cold but Rei couldn't make them pink no matter how much she tried.

 

XooooooX

 

One day Rei was picked up from school early and she felt something was terribly wrong.

 

The nurse stopped them outside Mama's room, "She's gone."

 

Rei slipped away and opened the door to see Mama's face covered. She stumbled forward to touch Mama only to find she was growing cold and empty....

 

Though the cracked door, Rei could hear grandfather ask.

 

"Did Takashi ever come to see her?"

 

"If he did, no one on staff ever saw him."

 

Rei's anger boiled even as her heart froze, she would never forgive him for abandoning Mama.

 

XooooooX

 

Rei's anger towards her father didn't cool; he barely made an appearance for her mother's funeral which was held at the temple for the benefit of her friends.

 

He handed a folder to grandfather on his way out, "Arrangements for Rei, you said you had no problem looking after her. My secretary found an appropriate school for her in the district and you will receive money for her care. Good day, I will call for her on her birthday."

 

The man hadn't spoken a word to her and he was content to do away with her?

 

That heartless fool, he did not deserve Mama.

 

Rei had no intention of being a good girl, she would go to his chosen school and do well but her true home was the shrine.

 

XooooooX

 

Despite not attending the same school, Rei often saw Minako and sometimes they did homework together.

 

Then abruptly after Mina turned twelve, her friend came by less and less until the only time they communicated was by phone.

 

Rei had gotten used to being kept at a distance because her mother died and she lived with her grandfather at the Hikawa Shrine but Minako's bizarre behavior hurt.

 

Minako was keeping secrets and it hurt, Mina was her only friend and the more distant Minako became, the colder Rei's heart became.

 

What had she done to push Mina away? Was it her strange spiritual powers? Were they destined to make her alone?

 

What was it that that made her heart ache so much at Mina’s silence?

 

She needed to touch her to know that she was still safe and alive.

 

When would anyone care about that strange miko who had no friends?

 

Or would she always be blamed for strange incidents and treated like some sort of kitsune?

 

XooooooX

 

Rei felt eyes on her after they defeated Jadeite and were seeing that the missing were taken somewhere safe to wake up.

 

She saw a flash of golden hair, a mask and a red bow.

 

She had only ever seen pictures of Sailor V in black and white, but at first glance it looked like Minako.

 

Was that the reason for her distance, she was a Senshi? Had she been battling all this time on her own?

 

Her anger melted but her pain at being distrusted.

 

Once she was home, Rei texted, **I know your secret. I have one too.**

**Oh?**

**Do Sailor Mars and your Rhionnon have anything in common?**

**Everything…**

**Come see me, you don’t have to be alone anymore. Please Mina…**

**It’s not time yet, you’ll see me soon.**

 

Rei growled, “Not time yet? See me soon? Stop keeping me at a distance Mina!”

 

  


That had always been something that _Astarte_ tried but Rhionnon had never taken no for an answer. Seducing the seemingly innocent Princess/Senshi of Venus had definitely been worth it.

 

If Mina wouldn’t come to her, then it was Rei who was going to seek her out. This had gone on long enough…

 

Her texted retort was, **You can run Venus but I will catch you.**

**Then catch me Mars!**

 

Mars could never resist a challenge from Venus…

 

 


	3. Aqua Rhapsody (Ami-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ami's name in the Silver Millennium was Isis and her lover's name was Nike...
> 
> This mostly follows Crystal and the manga's introduction of Mercury and Jupiter but with my backstory/romance between Mercury and Jupiter.

Aqua Rhapsody (Ami-centric)

 

Having a genius mother was hard to live up to, much less a doctor who had studied at the best hospitals in the world.

 

Being top at every subject was lonely.

 

She hadn’t attended kindergarten like other girls; rather she had a governess who tutored her instead.

 

By elementary school, she was already so ahead of her age mates that she ended up alone.

 

Her homeroom teacher had asked her if she was considering sitting university exams instead of high school.

 

Ami wondered sometimes if that were wise, after all she had no friends she would be leaving behind.

 

She felt so empty at times…

 

As if she had no purpose, so she filled her hours with studying to hide her loneliness.

 

This only drove others further away because she intimidated them so they called her, stuck up.

 

This of course made her cry, was there no one who wanted her?

 

XooooooX

 

Then she met Usagi, played her first video game and earned a pen.

 

Only to realize that she would barely make it to her new cram school…

 

Where she was nearly brainwashed, only to be saved by Usagi’s alter ego Sailor Moon…

 

Sailor Moon of course got herself into trouble, which made Ami awakened her own senshi powers to free her and the two of them defeated the Youma together.

 

Ami and Usagi were both equally excited to not be alone anymore.

 

XooooooX

 

Rei too was a friend after the bus adventure, now they were three.

 

Ami was on her way home after normal cram school when she spotted someone walking in the rain through a park.

 

She paused mid-step as she was assaulted with memories once more.

 

_“Isis.” A tall young woman whose hair was tied back with gold and green leather, knelt and brought her hand to her lips._

_Ami felt herself looking down shyly, “Nike…”_

_Then she was pulled into the brunette’s arms, “I missed you…”_

_Ami was held gently in those strong arms, “I missed you as well.”_

_Nike leaned in for a kiss…_

 

Ami blinked, half stumbling. Hand drifting to her mouth, her entire body was trembling; she wondered who Nike was…

 

Surely, she was from her past life…

 

XooooooX

 

Ami was not really surprised when the so-called scary girl was brought into their circle by Usagi.

 

Her striking resemblance to both the girl from the park and to Nike was unnerving.

 

When they shook hands, there was another brief flash…

 

_Dancing in Nike’s arms during a ball, only to have a faceless blonde cut in._

_“I am sorry, you seemed to be enjoying yourself.”_

_“You are Ampros, General of the Elysian Kingdom and the Knight of Purification and Healing.”_

_“You are the Princess of Mercury and a guardian of the Princess. It is our King’s greatest wish to be tied our allies all the more.”_

_“They wish to force our hand…” came from Astarte who whirled beside them in the arms of the dark-skinned but fair-headed elder general._

 

_Astarte sounded furious, as if she knew more than she had told them. It was possible that the rumors that Earth truly had a hand in the death of the Consort had some merit._

 

“Ami!”

 

Ami blinked, “Oh sorry, I was a bit distracted there for a moment.”

 

“Mikoto-chan this is Ami…”

 

Ami curtsied nervously, “Mizuno Ami of Class 2-A."

 

“Kino Makoto of Class 2-D.”

 

When their hands touched, there was another flash.

 

_It was dark, mostly anyway. The bed was far from the open balcony…_

_Ami lay on a soft bed, pressed into it by a large body whose eyes glowed green._

_“Isis, my beautiful Isis…” those kisses were deep and hungry even though the caresses were gentle._

 

“Sorry…” they both said at the same time.

 

Makoto seemed just as reluctant to let go as Ami was.

 

Ami could drown in those eyes, those achingly familiar green eyes…

 

Usagi just had to introduce Makoto to the Sailor V game and Ami nervously tried to give the imposing but gentle girl pointers only to find out that she too was a natural at it.

 

Ami was only vaguely surprised when Makoto came in third.

 

Ami still held the highest score but it was a astarte that she had beaten that was between herself and Makoto.

 

Ami was nervous and ran away to hide at cram school to distract herself.

 

XooooooX

 

Ami ran out as soon as she heard that Makoto was in trouble…

 

If Makoto was Nike, she should be able to help herself. That is unless she was weak without being awakened.

 

Ami arrived just in time to join Sailor Mars and Moon only to be trapped and told that love was a waste of time and only for fools.

 

Why had they attacked Makoto? Weren’t only grooms going missing? Did this mean that…

 

Ami’s train of thought was interrupted by Makoto’s strained voice.

 

“If love is for fools, I’d rather die a fool.” Then she flung the youma…

 

Ami felt herself react to that show of strength, she was breathless…

 

Then the familiar mark of Jupiter glowed in green on Makoto’s forehead and Ami watched as Sailor Jupiter awakened and dealt a fatal blow to the youma.

 

“Jupiter thunderbolt!”

 

Ami was feeling unfamiliar emotions and sensations due to this.

 

Once Nephrite vanished via teleport, Ami ran over to Makoto to see if she was alright.

 

Jupiter caught her hand, “I meant it, I would rather be a fool.”

 

Ami trembled, “I’ll see that you get home safely.”

 

Mother was away on a trip and she was worried for Makoto.

 

The four of them detransformed, with none of them noticing a familiar black-haired male picking up Motoki, the college student from the game center and carrying him off.

                                                           

Once they were alone, Ami grew all the more nervous. She didn’t know how to react…

 

When the apartment door closed behind them, Makoto wrapped Ami in her arms. “I thank whatever fate there is out there that we met again. I am so glad of it…”

 

Makoto pulled out a nightgown for Ami and then went to change herself come back in frilly shorts and a matching tank top.

 

Ami felt the safest and most relaxed when Makoto pulled her down onto the large bed before covering them with blankets and wrapping her in the larger girl’s arms.

 

Makoto made no move that was sexual in natural, rather she was just content to hold Ami.

 

She felt at home...

 

 


	4. Flower hurricane (Mikoto-centric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's journey to find her destiny and red thread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its not Friday but it is apparently Makoto's birthday

Flower hurricane (Mikoto-centric)

 

Kino Makoto had just left her parents behind at the airport and was taking a cab home.

 

Papa had an important meeting in America and mama chose to go with him.

 

Makoto had exams so she couldn’t join them, but she had wanted to.

 

“This just in, Japan Airlines Flight 999 developed trouble over the Pacific and crashed in the Sea of Japan.”

 

Makoto turned in her seat and screamed, “Papa! Mama! No!”

 

Her eyes and forehead glowed with green light and then she fainted.

 

XoooooX

 

Makoto had lost her parents; her first love had gained a boyfriend and walked away from her.

 

She packed up her home and moved to an apartment in Azabu-Juban, transferring schools. She had no reason to stay where she had nothing, so she chose to follow her heart.

 

Now she was walking in the rain, she always communed with storms. She could never remember being ill, no matter how soaked she became.

 

She found herself staring into the sky once more, why was she so drawn there?

 

XoooooX

 

A girl walking in front of her crossed the street as if in a daze and a car was heading straight for her.

 

Makoto ran forward, wrapping her in her arms, “Watch out!”

 

They rolled onto the sidewalk, Makoto’s overly strong body protecting the girl.

 

As she held her, she saw a marble-like palace framed in a black sky.

 

She released the girl out of shock, “Are you alright? Next time be more careful.”

 

That was strange…

 

XoooooX

 

The day just kept getting weirder…

 

Makoto passed a bluenette in the corridor, their eyes met and Makoto was hit with a flash.

 

_Of herself kissing a girl who looked very much like her…_

 

“Is that the new transfer student?”

 

“Can’t you tell? Look at that uniform, it looks nothing like ours.”

 

“I heard she was expelled from her last school…”

 

“Hey you there! New girl, why aren’t you wearing a proper uniform?”

 

“Yours doesn’t fit me, have you seen how tall I am?” Makoto muttered as she walked off.

 

Finding a quiet place to eat was difficult…

 

The whispers just kept following her…

 

Makoto was sick of being treated as a pariah, first because of her strength, then because of her parents’ death and now, because she was new…

 

Then the girl she saved brought light, laughter and friendship to her…

 

XoooooX

 

Makoto was on her way back home when she passed that strange bridal shop that had Rei disconcerted about.

 

A girl stepped from the shadows, looking like her first love and confessing her love.

 

Before Makoto could react, she was tied up and growing strangely weak. She mumbled, “Sempai…” before seeming to faint.

 

When she came to girls who looked very much like Usagi, Rei and Ami were trapped too.

 

The lecture about the futile and foolish nature of love upset Makoto, who stubbornly insisted she’d rather be a fool, which caused the creature to try attacking her again…

 

Makoto woke as Sailor Jupiter and instinctively used a thunderbolt on the enemy.

 

Once Nephrite vanished via teleport, Ami ran over to Makoto to see if she was alright.

 

Jupiter caught her hand, “I meant it, I would rather be a fool.”

 

Ami trembled, “I’ll see that you get home safely.”

 

Ami who had run away before, seemed to be reluctant to leave her now.

 

The four of them detransformed, with none of them noticing a familiar black-haired male picking up Motoki, the high schooler from the game center and carrying him off.

 

Once they were alone, Ami seemed all the more nervous but she didn’t run this time.

 

When the apartment door closed behind them, Makoto wrapped Ami in her arms. “I thank whatever fate there is out there that we met again. I am so glad of it…”

 

Makoto led Ami deeper into the darkened apartment, where she pulled out a nightgown for Ami out of a drawer and then went to change herself. She came back in frilly shorts and a matching tank top.

 

Ami finally relaxed when Makoto pulled her down onto the large bed before covering them with blankets and wrapping the bluenette in her larger s arms.

 

Makoto made no move that was sexual in natural, rather she was just content to hold Ami.

 

She felt at home...

 

Whether it was her destiny as Sailor Jupiter that brought her here or Ami, Makoto didn’t care. She was here now…

 

 


	5. World Shaking (Haruka-centric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sailor Uranus reconnected with their soulmate Sailor Neptune and their love is reborn. This is Haruka's journey from reconnecting with their soulmate to their reawakening of their senshi powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haruka is intersexed, as a result Haruka is bullied and neglected because of it. Thanks to Michiru, Haruka can fit in a binary world and can claim a gender. Just how accurate this gender label remains to be seen but Haruka will use male pronouns. Whatever Haruka decides in the end, Michiru will accept because she loves Uranus.
> 
> For some reason, the connection between Uranus and Neptune is so strong that they remember the Silver Millennium more clearly then the others. Like Minako, they remember their names and each others as well as the old lingua of the Sol system. In my headcanon Haruka is intersex so they will remain as such.

World Shaking (Haruka-centric)

 

 

“What is it?”

 

It…

 

Tenō Haruka had always been an ‘it’.

 

The Tenō family had a huge stake in the Weapons industry, providing the Defense Ministry with its needs to defend the nation.

 

Their sole heir was as unisex as their name; it was unfortunate enough that Tenō Meiko had to resort to science to bear a child but to have ‘Haruka’ absorb their twin and become this ‘it’ that was neither male nor female caused the child’s parents to essentially abandon them to a nanny who despised them.

 

Haruka was treated by their nanny as someone beneath them, never mentioning why.

 

Haruka remembered another life, a life where a mixture of genitalia had been a sign of strength rather than shame.

 

Where the royal family had been proud of their heir…

 

It was rather lonely…

 

Her nanny shoved her into the classroom none too gently.                           

 

As Haruka stepped through the door, an aqua haired beauty threw her arms around them. “You’re here!”

 

Haruka blinked, she was so familiar…

 

A name brushed her ear, “Themis…”

 

Haruka knew her, embracing the girl, “Rhode…”

 

The two of them began speaking in a language long forgotten.

 

“This is Tenō Haruka.” Her nanny said gruffly.

 

“Haruka-chan’s paperwork was missing something.”

 

“What was that?” the Nanny glared.

 

“A gender.”

 

“This is Haruka-kun.” The aquanette declared beaming up at Haruka.

 

“Really?”

 

“I would know Haruka-kun anywhere. If Haruka is a boy, then Michiru will always be his princess.”

 

Michiru… that was Rhode’s name now…

 

Haruka looked into those eyes, drowning in them. “If that is what Michiru wants, I will be your prince.”

 

From that moment on, they were inseparable.

 

During naptime, Michiru would curl up next to Haruka to share the same blanket.

 

Haruka finally had a gender and pronoun to claim, this didn’t mean that Haruka’s body had changed just that they fit more easily in a binary world.

 

XoooooX

 

Their first day of elementary school was in the Mugen Academy that their parents mutually funded in exchange for having two of the three residential buildings being built in the new Sankakusu district that was being reclaimed from the Bay.

 

When Michiru caught Haruka’s nanny mistreating her, Michiru had brought Haruka home and now they were living in a penthouse apartment in the Kaiō building looked after by members of the Kaiō staff.

 

They had their own rooms of course but before breakfast, Michiru would insist that Haruka brush her hair.

 

There was something intimate and special about being allowed to do something for the friend who made all the difference in Haruka’s life.

 

They were attending regular classes but also received music lessons at the apartment by some teenager named Shime-sempai.

 

He taught Michiru the violin when she showed an affinity for the instrument but the unfamiliar feeling in Haruka’s heart had ‘him’ learning the piano. He wasn’t as keen on music as Michiru but Haruka liked accompanying her.

 

The two of them were practically inspirable…

 

Haruka never wanted to go back to a life without Michiru, his birth parents in this life were only too glad to be rid of their strange child.

 

While the Kaiōs were busy, they provided their only child with everything she could ever want despite not having parents active in her life. Her nanny loved her and treated Haruka with respect…

 

Haruka would often ride to school with Michiru on the back of his bike.

 

Things had become brighter since Michiru embraced his life…

 

XoooooX

 

Michiru was invited to spend some time studying abroad at some school in America.

 

Haruka went along as well to look after her as well as attending a track and field camp and getting a license with a bribe from Michiru’s parents. It helped that Haruka was born in America after all…

 

For Haruka’s fourteenth birthday, they sent him a car…

 

A Ferrari F512M…

 

Thanks to her American Driver’s license, Haruka could drive.

 

XoooooX

 

One night, a spring night everything changed…

 

Haruka woke to Michiru playing on the patio and found himself following the music.

 

Her music was so… Neptonian…

 

Full of heart, even their old music tutor Shime-sempai had never heard the like.

 

They had been born with their memories of being royalty on other worlds.

 

Michiru abruptly stopped playing, her hands falling to her side, “She’s awakened…our Princess…”  

 

Haruka blinked, “You know this?”

 

“The mirror, the one that appeared on my birthday, it showed me. She’s a senshi this time…”

 

“Sailor V is one as well. You think she remembers?”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

Haruka was keenly aware that Michiru was wearing something indecent…

 

The best thing about Mugen Academy was that it was highly structured and the girls wore uniforms that were modest, Haruka had never seen Michiru in anything more revealing than a swimsuit.

 

But now, Michiru was wearing something just as clingy but opaque as well. Haruka’s only friend was becoming a woman…

 

The wind was blowing gently, the air laced with petals that teased the filmy robe that Michiru wore.

 

Haruka swallowed.

 

Michiru turned around, framed in moonlight, “It’s been long enough Themis…”

 

Haruka’s mouth was dry, “Long enough? How?”

 

Michiru replaced her violin in its case, before she walked over to Haruka throwing her arms around the older teen’s neck and kissed him. “We were betrothed during the Silver Millennium, remember? We’ve been engaged since Kindergarten in this life, I’m your princess…”

 

Haruka crushed Michiru to himself, “Don’t you know what I am?”

 

“You’re neither a girl nor a boy but the best qualities of each. In this world, I can be the wife of a boy Haruka. What’s in your pants shouldn’t matter, it is what’s in your heart and I am in your heart. I pledge myself to you, I Rhode of Neptune take you Haruka as my bonded. I will stand by you in danger and in peace, in trial and plenty. I will fight as your side when needed and sit at your feet. It is my joy to give you confidence when you doubt yourself, from this moment I belong to you.”

 

Words welled up in Haruka at Michiru’s honest confession, “Before you I was lost, I knew not what I was other than as a freak. You gave me purpose and an identity to claim. You have always been my safe place, my home. It is because of you I have anything of value. This place has been our home but wherever you are will be my home. I give my heart into your keeping knowing that it will always be cherished. As Themis, heir to the throne of Uranus, I accept your pledge Rhode, third princess of Neptune. Our souls will remain bound as one for eternity…”

 

Haruka picked Michiru up, cradling the aquanette in his arms as he carried her deeper into his lover’s bedroom.

 

Michiru shyly slid onto her bed, removing both her sheer robe and opaque aqua nightgown that flirted with her thighs.

 

Haruka swallowed, “You’ve changed so little…”

 

Being from neighboring planets, they’d met often growing up and were trained together as senshi. It was during that training that they became lovers…

 

Michiru reached for Haruka’s hand, “I’ve always belonged to you…” taking it in hers, she pressed it over her heart, “I want to be embraced by you, to feel you claim me.”

 

Trembling, Haruka shucked off his t-shirt but stalled when it came to his shorts.

 

Michiru covered Haruka’s hands with her own, “You have nothing to be ashamed of, Haruka is Haruka. If you need time, I understand.”

 

Haruka shimmed out of the shorts and shyly stood there, “Are you sure you want this…?”

 

Michiru held her hand out and wrapped her long fingers around Haruka’s protruding organ, “Haruka is Haruka and you were blessed like this when you were Themis. I knew you were special even before you chose to lay with me like the lovers we once were.”

 

Haruka groaned as Michiru stroke him with gentle hands, “Michi…”

 

“Come lay with me Haru, there is nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

Haruka slid under the sheets, Michiru’s breasts had begun to swell showing her becoming a woman.

 

Michiru lay calm and relaxed beneath Haruka, but her voice shook only a little, “Will you touch me?”

 

Haruka slid his hands from Michiru’s hips to cup her breasts, “So beautiful Michi…”

 

“Haru…” Michiru moaned softly as she arched her back, pressing her breasts into Haruka’s hands.

 

Haruka was straddling Michiru beneath the sheets; his cock pressed into Michiru’s hips as he kneaded the Neptunian’s breasts and kissed her.

 

Michiru melted into the kiss, enjoying Haruka’s touch.

 

They enjoyed being together and deepening their intimacy.

 

Haruka used Themis’ memories of their past lovemaking to explore Michiru’s body, they were the same. Everything that made Rhode insane with pleasure had the same effect on Michiru…

 

Michiru caught Haruka’s hand and placed it between her legs, “Please….”

 

Haruka cupped her there, enjoying the wetness there that he caused. “Michiru.”

 

Michiru moaned, “Haru…”

 

Haruka slid his fingers into Michiru, listening as the Neptunian trembled beneath him.

 

“Ah!” Michiru cried out.

 

Haruka caressed and stroked Michiru, bringing her easily to orgasm.

 

By this time, Haruka was wet and dripping from everywhere.

 

Michiru rolled them over, running her hands over Haruka’s much smaller chest. “Thank you Haru…”

 

“I love you, Michi.” Haruka said caressing her cheek.

 

Michiru kissed Haruka’s palm, “I love you too Haru. Your body is beautiful…”

 

Michiru was the only person that Haruka would trust to see his body.

 

Michiru slid down Haruka’s body and with a delicate touch, used both her hands playing Haruka to a double orgasm.

 

They lay curled together, spent by their first lovemaking in millennia.

 

Michiru laid her head on Haruka’s chest, her hair over them both.

 

They belonged together…

 

XoooooX

 

Michiru’s mirror’s appearance was a sign that two of their fellow senshi had begun awakening. They watched the awakening of their sisters with joy and wariness.

 

During the battle with their first great villain, a Queen Metaria, when the holy sword was purified, the instant that happened, Haruka’s talisman as Sailor Uranus appeared.

 

Haruka groaned, “I really don’t want to be a senshi again, wearing one of those ridiculous costumes would negate everything I’ve done.”

 

Michiru turned to kiss her cheek, “You are male, you act male and think male. Being in a senshi’s fuku wouldn’t change anything…”

 

“I…”

 

Michiru reach to grope Haruka through his sleep shorts, “Haru, as long as you are my prince, you are a man in my eyes.”

 

Perhaps, that wasn’t entirely true but Michiru was dedicated to giving him a gender, building up his confidence and helping him fit into a world that chose to only see male and female. Terran Humans were so close-minded… 

 

Michiru helped him bind his thankfully small breasts every morning.

 

In fact, his girlfriend had gotten him involved in professional racing as well as Auto mechanics and Track.

 

Michiru was jointly pursuing swimming and violin, at a school like Mugen who crafted those at the top in a variety of fields; this was not only permitted by encouraged.

 

XoooooX

 

They didn’t awaken as senshi until they were convinced that something was sorely wrong with Mugen. The place had begun to feel tainted and it was becoming darker.

 

They also managed to figure out who each of the other senshi was…

 

Sailor Venus, Aino Minako.

 

Princess Serenity was Tsukino Usagi and Sailor Moon.

 

Sailor Mercury, Mizuno Ami.

 

Sailor Mars, Hino Rei.

 

Sailor Jupiter, Kino Makoto.

 

They were becoming a team…

 

It was Michiru who awakened first, taking out a strange creature, a daimon…

 

Soon after it was Haruka, which predictably sparked an identity crisis in Haruka…

 

Michiru stroked him to completion…

 

Telling him how handsome and strong he was…

 

Then begging him to go for a drive and then pull over in a scenic location where Michiru proceeded to make his discomfiture vanish…

 

 


	6. Deep Submerge - (Michiru-centric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michiru like Minako remembers her past life quite clearly and reconnecting with Haruka makes their bond stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michiru's name in the Silver Millennium was Rhode and Haruka was Themis, in case it was forgotten. Their naps in preschool were inspired by a fanart of chibi senshi

Deep Submerge (Michiru-centric)

 

Kaiō Michiru was born to be pampered…

 

Everything was given to her on a silver platter, she was a princess.

 

Figuratively of course, her parents were special envoys to the government though not members of the imperial court because they were never really home.

 

She remembered being doted on by an entire planet, as well as a blonde senshi who was the best of being male and female.

 

Michiru missed that senshi, she maybe only four but she missed Themis…

 

XoooooX

 

The familiar scent of wind filled the classroom, Michiru spun around her green skirt swirling.

 

Being shoved into classroom was a tiny version of Themis. Themis was wearing blue short trousers, a white dress shirt and tan sweater vest.

 

Michiru ran forward and flung herself into Themis, “Themis…”

 

Themis embraced her, “Rhode…”

 

They slipped into the common tongue of the Silver Millennium.

 

“This is Tenō Haruka.” The adult with Themis said gruffly.

 

“Haruka-chan’s paperwork was missing something.”

 

“What was that?” the woman glared.

 

“A gender.”

 

“This is Haruka-kun.” Michiru declared beaming up at Haruka.

 

“Really?” their teacher asked.

 

“I would know Haruka-kun anywhere. If Haruka is a boy, then Michiru will always be his princess.” Michiru declared beaming.

 

Haruka… that was Themis’ name now…

 

Haruka looked into her eyes, drowning in them. “If that is what Michiru wants, I will be your prince.”

 

From that moment on, they were inseparable.

 

During naptime, Michiru would curl up next to Haruka to share the same blanket.

           

XoooooX

 

“Stupid freak! Why do I get stuck looking after you?”

 

Michiru ran forward, jumping up to smack her hand away, “Don’t you _dare_ hit Haruka. Touch Haruka again and I will see that you suffer.”

 

“You’re just an uppity spoilt little princess who is in love with a freak.”

 

Michiru glared hands on her hips, “Haruka is not a freak, Haruka is special. You don’t know anything. You’re nothing but a meany! Hana-san, have her escorted away. I’m taking Haruka-kun home. You will never touch my Haruka again.”

 

“How dare you!”

 

“Michiru-san is right; hitting your charge is outrageous. Leave. Kaiō-sama will be contacting Tenō-san. You will never work with children again.”

 

Haruka’s nanny swung at Hana-san only to get herself thrown.

 

Haruka spun and gaped, “You beat her?”

 

“Bullies always are weak; they pick on others to make themselves feel better. This person has no right to treat any child like that. Michiru-chan is right, let’s take Haruka-kun home.”

 

Michiru curled up against Haruka, leaning against his side.

 

Once they were home, Michiru watched as Hana-san taught Haruka how to defend himself.

 

XoooooX

 

Since Michiru took Haruka in, they were often made to spar.

 

Haruka was gentle with Michiru until Hana-san yelled at him.

 

“Hey, wait wait. Michiru will never learn if you are too gentle. She’s a Kaiō, they are not weaklings.”

 

Michiru landed hard on the mat, letting out a gasp in surprise when Haruka threw her.

 

“See she can take it. Come on, let’s take a break. Then we will go get ice cream. Now go change.”

 

They made their way to wash up and change.

 

They were growing closer and Hana-san was careful to treat Haruka respectfully, which was building up her friend’s confidence.

 

Michiru made it her goal to give Haruka a real chance to be the best; she didn’t care if everyone crushed on Haruka as long as Haruka believed in himself.

 

XoooooX

 

Both of their parents invested in the building of a new district called Sankakusu, with two of the three residential buildings named for their families.

 

They moved into the Kaiō building just before starting elementary to start at the brand new Mugen Academy which had everything from elementary to college in a giant building between the three residential buildings.

 

They would ride on the same bike together, with Michiru riding on the back holding onto Haruka from the back.

 

They soon found their niche’s there, Michiru’s swimming and Haruka’s track.

 

Hana-san saw to their education and even got them a special tutor in music, an upper classman named Shime Aito.

 

Haruka would reluctantly sit in on Michiru’s lessons on the violin, until Shime-sempai tested him on the piano.

 

Haruka was surprised to have something he seemed to be equally skilled at.

 

Michiru took up the violin instinctively; it was similar to a Neptunian instrument after all.

 

It didn’t take long for her to revise her fingering and make the violin play Neptunian music.

 

It wouldn’t be long before Michiru was writing Neptunian music for others…

 

Her lessons did include writing music which unlike the piano wasn’t something that Haruka had much luck with.

 

That was alright, Michiru ordered a big screen television with a gaming system and headphones so Haruka could play games when she had those lessons.

 

It was Michiru who noticed that Haruka enjoyed the racing games the most.

 

It wasn’t all that hard to put the idea of getting Haruka a license into her parents’ head especially when they were both invited to training camps in America over the summer while in junior high.

 

They were growing closer and the older they were, the less permissive Hana-san was with their intimacy. After all, as far as Hana-san was concerned, Haruka was a boy.

 

They were anything but normal but as reincarnated royals from extra-planetary royal families they carried themselves with decorum and grace.

 

It hadn’t taken long for Haruka to become the junior high’s prince; he was revered for his courtesy and skill on the field for Mugen. He was right behind Shime-sempai in respect and adulation by Mugen students and teachers after all…

 

Then again Shime was now in Mugen’s university studying music of course.

 

Michiru planned to surpass him, after all Neptunians were known for their musical and aquatic skills throughout the galaxy.

 

Haruka gaining his license at fifteen while they were still in junior high was only possible because technically Haruka was an American citizen having been born there.

 

Her parents were rather amazing despite never being there physically, not that Michiru minded. They made sure they had everything, despite everything Michiru’s parents had accepted Haruka.

 

This was important because Michiru planned on being married to Haruka someday.

 

XoooooX

 

Michiru woke up one day to her talisman on her dressing table. The appearance of her mirror meant only one thing; the senshi were awakening.

 

They watched the awakenings one by one.

 

It wasn’t until all of the inner senshi had awakened that they began tracking them down to find out their civilian names.

 

Eventually, Michiru knew they would awaken as well…

 

The idea messed with Haruka’s head but Michiru did her best to assure Haruka that he would always be her prince. Haruka was both biologically but to her Haruka would always be a boy, a senshi’s fuku would never change that.

 

XoooooX

 

It was Michiru who woke first.

 

The younger of the two but she was the most confident and the area around Mugen had grown darker. There was great evil there and they were going to have to do battle here.

 

A shame because to Michiru, Sankakusu was their first real home…

 

Michiru took out the daimon that emerged in the district. It was the first experience in her newly reincarnated form and she was sure that it was a surprise.

 

It was Haruka’s awakening that was hardest…

 

It predictably sparked an identity crisis in Haruka…

 

Once they were home alone, Michiru stroked him to completion…

 

All the while telling him how handsome and strong he was…

 

Then Michiru begged him to go for a drive and then talked him into pulling over in a scenic location where Michiru proceeded to make him relax…

 

She opened Haruka’s pants, tugging his cock out and knelt in the seat stroking it with her gentle touch.

 

Haruka threw his head back, moaning and burying his fingers in her hair.

 

Then she took the head in her mouth and licked it.

 

Haruka groaned, “Michi…”

 

Michiru had been studying how to do this, and as a result Haruka had always loved her mouth.

 

Haruka came in her mouth and Michiru swallowed, beaming up at the Uranian, “Feel better Haru?”

 

Haruka pulled her up for a kiss, “Thank you Michi.”

 

Michiru snuggled, “You’ll always be a man to me. A skirt doesn’t mean anything…”

 

Things would be interesting, Haruka always seemed to be full of confidence but Michiru knew that the Uranian wasn’t like that. It was her job as Haruka’s partner to keep him afloat…

 

Michiru knew that Haruka needed her, without her Haruka wouldn’t have that confidence.

 

Her beloved’s parents had practically thrown him away and saddled him with that horrible woman.

 

Haruka deserved better, between herself and Hana-san who looked after them almost like a mother.

 

They were going to need to be stronger if they were needed to protect the princess.

 

All of the Sol system had always respected the Lunar royal family.

 

Haruka was a relative to the queen; they shared the same grandfather in that time.

 

Making them what, second cousins?

 

They too had respected their princess, they looked up to them but it was Nyx, another cousin of Haruka back when she was Themis. It was the eldest of the outer sensei whom they all looked up to…

 

With three of them holding the line to protect the inner senshi, it hadn’t mattered if they were the first senshi team.

 

Before them had only been a single guardian, with Queen Serenity as the last of them.

 

They hadn’t gotten a chance to really get to know the Plutonian before she was called to guard the doorway.

 

They both looked up to her, with their talismans in their possession that meant that the deity of destruction, Saturn was soon to awake.

 

Having attended Mugen from elementary and now into High School, it wasn’t hard to recognize her.

 

Even if they had died the last time Saturn showed up, it wasn’t hard to remember how she destroyed everything…

 

The daughter of the Founder of Mugen Academy, Tomao Hotaru who weak from injuries back from before the district was actually completed enough for residents.

 

If that bullied, unsocial weakling was going to be awakened as the soldier of destruction they were better off to eliminate her.

 

In that case, it was best to not get too close to the inner senshi; they were likely to disagree with that strategy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michiru doesn't really care what Haruka's gender identity is. She never meant to pressure Haruka into a gender; Haruka had nothing and no one of value in their life until Michiru. Michiru is very mature for her age, she knows that most people wouldn't accept two girls in a relationship. She suspected that Haruka was intersexed because Uranus had been before, the term is something she learned later. She loves and respects Haruka, she wants Haruka to be confident and to love themselves. If Haruka decided that they weren't happy presenting as male, Michiru would accept that. Haruka is Haruka and will always be Michiru's prince.


	7. Chronos Typhoon (Setsuna-centric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pluto's rebirth/awakening and realization of her fate

Chronos Typhoon (Setsuna-centric)

 

A daughter of the House of Pluto was always guardian of the Door of Space and Time.

 

The current one was Nyx, Princess of Pluto and last of the Silver Millennium Senshi.

 

When Small Lady, Princess of the Neo-Silver Millennium was in danger of mortal harm, Nyx chose to disobey the laws that even she must obey to protect her. Sacrificing her own life in the process, yet she knew she would be succeeded by Yuzuki’s sister Mika.

 

XoooooX

 

Meiō Setsuna was the genius only child of famous scientists.

 

A long time student of Mugen, it wasn’t any wonder that they allowed her to double major in Astrophysics and Meteorology.  

 

There had always been something that kept her at an emotional distance to her peers.

 

She had lived in the Meiō Condo building that named for her parents who had invested in the Sankakusu District which had been reclaimed from Tokyo Bay. After all, the three main residential buildings were named after its primarily investors: Kaiō, Tenō and Meiō.

 

While Setsuna was aware that the Tenō and Kaiō families had children, who were her kouhais, she had never met Mugen’s Princess Kaiō Michiru or its Prince Tenō Haruka.

 

After all, Setsuna was already in Uni courses and they were still in Junior High after all.

 

Setsuna had been called Mugen’s Ice Queen for a long time, particularly because she was far more at ease with her computers then with her peers.

 

She knew of Mugen’s previous prince, Shime Aito but because they were in different tracks they had never met. Aito was a musician and was said to be a gifted pianist while Setsuna was in the sciences.

 

She had purchased that strange plant that claimed to not need water to brighten her apartment.

 

Setsuna had not expected it to essentially come alive and practically begin strangling her.

 

Just as she was feeling faint, a heart-shaped blood-red garnet framed in black tungsten appeared.

 

Setsuna managed to touch it and glimmering faintly in a darkened computer screen was the astrological symbol for Pluto on her brow.

 

There was a flash of light and then Setsuna finally fainted.

 

XoooooX

 

She awoke, her memories as Nyx returned to her and the power backlash had destroyed that plant that had attempted to drain her energy.

 

Setsuna knew that she was last aside from one to awaken.

 

Neo-Queen Serenity had sent her back to be born at the same time as the other reincarnated senshi. Partially, due to her sacrifice as Nyx to protect Princess Yuzuki and also to fulfill her own destiny.

 

While Setsuna was loyal to the inner senshi and also to Princess Serenity; the outer senshi were closer to each other because they were raised knowing one another.

 

XoooooX

 

Setsuna didn’t have to go looking for Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus, they found her.

 

She was only slightly surprised that they were Kaiō Michiru and Tenō Haruka.

 

“I was under the impression that Tenō-san was male.” Setsuna frowned.

 

Sailor Uranus grumbled inaudibly.

 

Sailor Neptune nodded, “Haruka is a boy, well technically he is still intersexed but if Haruka is male so he can be my prince. If you’re awakened, then the third talisman is here as well. Time is growing short…”

 

“She is here then?”

 

“She was born as a seemingly ordinary human girl, Tomoe Hotaru, the daughter of the founder of Mugen Academy. Her power level is erratic and she appears to have been experimented on. Dark Energy has been encountered often, the inner senshi have yet to have powerful enough attacks to defeat these monsters on their own. Usually, Haru or I have to finish them off.” Neptune shrugged.

 

“I know I am relatively late, but what have you decided?”

 

“We remember what she can do, and we do not want her to destroy Earth. So, we have decided that we ought to eliminate her before she can awaken. The inner senshi, but especially the Princesses will,” Haruka began stiffly.

 

“Princesses?” Setsuna interrupted.

 

“Neo-Queen Serenity apparently sent her daughter to train with the reincarnated inner senshi. So, we technically have two Princesses Serenity in this time period. Unfortunately, the younger princess has befriended Tomoe-chan and would definitely be in disagreement with our eliminating her friend as a threat to the future. Ignoring the elder princess’ request to work together against this threat has been difficult enough.” Michiru said sadly.

 

Reluctantly, Setsuna agreed with Haruka and Michiru to involve the inner senshi as little as possible.

 

As both Nyx and Setsuna, she knew Yuzuki’s true parentage and the true reason that she was reborn.

 

Clearly, the other senshi of this time were ignorant and it was not her place to inform them.

 

Time would reveal all eventually.

 

XoooooX

 

Setsuna knew she ought to avoid the inner senshi, both as Nyx reincarnated and as Setsuna herself avoiding Small Lady was impossible for her….

 

“Auntie Nyx? No… Setsu-mama!” Small Lady jumped into her arms.

 

Setsuna embraced Neo-Princess Serenity clumsily, “Small Lady.”

 

“Why are you here?”

 

Setsuna chuckled, “To make sure that you are born of course…”

 

Yuzuki pouted, “Setsu-mama…”

 

“The outer senshi and I agreed not to discuss it Small Lady. You haven’t told them about me, have you?”

 

“No, they don’t know about you, Mika, Chio, Chieko or Asa-papa.”

 

While Neo-Queen Serenity ruled jointly with Neo-King Endymion, they were not married.

 

Nyx knew the humans of the Neo-Silver Millennium assumed that Yuzuki, Mika, Akio and Chisato were all Serenity and Endymion’s children. They might all be born to Serenity, but not all were sired by Endymion, only the twins were.

 

Once Chisato was born, Endymion lost his powers while Serenity didn’t lose her ability to become Sailor Moon until she revived the earth and its people from the sleep enchantment cast by the Shitennou.

 

When she as Setsuna detected the sun going into a period of solar radiation capable of destroying life on earth, the Shitennou and the senshi along with Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity had agreed to a solution.

 

Izzy, the intersex knight to Endymion, hypnotized earth into a deep sleep while Kazu, his brother used his ice to shield them from the radiation. Aito used his time/space abilities to prevent the earth’s inhabitants from aging and made sure that Serenity and Rei would wake first to set the Earth to rights. Daichi used his shadow to repel those searching either the silver or golden crystal; since with both their guardians asleep, the earth would be defenseless.

 

Setsuna knew Haruka and Michiru would disapprove of her associating with Small Lady but it distracted her from thier plans.

 

Eventually, Sailor Saturn would take her place with the outer senshi. Not that Haruka or Michiru needed to know that.

 

“Setsu-mama, will Hotaru-chan be alright?” Small Lady asked shyly.

 

Setsuna sighed, “Small Lady, you know there are things I cannot say, but you and Hotaru will always be special to one another.”

 

Yuzuki blushed, “Like you and Usa-mama or Endo-papa and Asa-papa?”

 

“Perhaps,” Setsuna said ambivalently.

 

Small Lady hugged her again, “You won’t tell them how old I _really_ am, will you?”

 

“Only if they ask, it might be amusing to see their expressions of shock.” Setsuna teases.

 

“It depends… whether you count the years Aunt Izzy and Uncle Kazu put us to sleep.” Yuzuki giggled.

 

“Indeed.”

 

“Meiō-san,” Haruka chided when he appeared after emerging from Michiru’s helicopter. “It’s late…”

 

“Yes, Usagi will worry about Small Lady.”

 

“We will be sure to see she makes it home safely.” Haruka said gruffly.

 

“Can I be nice to them? The others aren’t here.” Small Lady asked in Setsuna’s ear.

 

Setsuna snickered, it might make them feel guilty about their decision. She nodded, “Go right ahead.”

 

Small Lady skipped up to Haruka and gave him a hug, “Hello Uncle Haru…” after hopping into the helicopter, she waved at the aquanette, “Hi Aunt Michi.”

 

“Are we in the future too?” Michiru frowned.

 

Small Lady winked at Setsuna, “Now that would be telling, wouldn’t it? But Usagi-mama needs all of her senshi but especially Setsu-mama.”

 

That was the last Setsuna heard because Haruka shut the helicopter door.

 

While she wasn’t Nyx, after holding Small Lady in her arms, Setsuna knew that she too would have made the same choice. Luckily, she was not conscious when Black Lady appeared or Small Lady nearly died. THe poison that affected King Endymion and his Shitennou also affected herself, the other outer senshi and the children aside from Small Lady and Diana.

 

Serenity must have protected herself, Small Lady’s Asa-papa, the other children and the rest of the outer senshi, so not even the senshi from this time would know of them.

 

Only the shades of the inner senshi and Endymion were capable of interaction.

 

Usagi had matured by the time she was Neo-Queen Serenity…

 

XoooooX

 

Setsuna’s worry about killing Tomoe Hotaru would be difficult, resulted in another entity claiming control of Saturn’s body forcing her to physical maturity. This entity called itself ‘Mistress Nine’…

 

The inner senshi had sought to prevent them from killing the host of the unawakened Sailor Saturn.

 

Now they had two inner senshi bracing them with their powers.

 

Setsuna had both Princesses Serenity.

 

Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru were currently using their talisman to attempt to bind Mistress Nine and kill her.

 

Even if it was the princesses’ wish to save Hotaru-chan somehow.

 

Then their talismans summoned the Holy Grail allowing Usagi to be transformed into Super Sailor Moon.

 

This allowed Usagi to bind and seemingly vanquish Mistress Nine and hold back the true enemy, Pharaoh 90.

 

Then to Michiru and Haruka’s horror, Sailor Saturn awakened.

 

This time if the Silence Glaive swung down, there would be no Door of Space and Time to shield her.

 

Behind her left shoulder, Small Lady yelled, “Hotaru-chan!”

 

Saturn’s eyes met Yuzuki’s and momentarily softened.

 

The Holy Grail’s effect had worn off, they were surprised when Sailor Moon was shoved out of the barrier and into Tuxedo Mask’s arms.

 

Setsuna felt a ripple of jealousy that caused a momentary weakening of her corner of the barrier.

 

Over the loud pulsing of Pharaoh 90, they could not hear Saturn’s attack.

 

To Uranus and Neptune’s surprise, Pharaoh 90 was pushed away and sealed completely. Leaving no sign that they had been there at all.

 

Once the encroaching shadow had vanished, they realized that Saturn was gone as well.

 

Michiru sent for her helicopter to escort the inner senshi home but due to her exhaustion, the aquanette didn’t pilot it but she did ride with them.

 

Tuxedo Mask had vanished.

 

Leaving Haruka and Setsuna to investigate the damage to the residential area of the Sankakusu District.

 

Their families were investors and with Professors Tomoe and the Headmistress of Mugen dead, it would fall to them likely to rebuild and ensure it did not fail.

 

It wouldn’t be too hard to find their bodies and make it look like a murder-suicide.

 

It would be best if human authorities didn’t investigate too deeply.

 

The weak cry of an infant struck their ears.

 

Lying atop the rubble was an infant version of Hotaru drowning in her own clothes.

 

It was surprisingly Haruka that reached her first.

 

“Michi and I will raise her, I owe her for planning to kill her.”

 

“Very well, I’ll clean this mess up; see to the repairs and assume control of Mugen. Hotaru’s inheritance can easily be held in trust for her.”

 

“We’ll test out of this year at least.”

 

“I will have online programs built for you.”

 

“What will you call this?” Haruka asked gesturing at the damage.

 

Setsuna shrugged, “A gas leak, what else?”

 

“We’ll contact you when we’re settled.”

 

“I’ll clear his lab; his research can never surface.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

It would be a long night for Setsuna…

 

XoooooX

 

It was Small Lady out of the inner senshi who sought her out.

 

Setsuna wasn’t very surprised when Yuzuki slipped into her office, Kaori-sensei’s former office.

 

“Where is Hotaru-chan, Setsu-mama?”

 

“Officially, she is on leave for her mental health. Her father was murdered by my predecessor before she committed suicide. Hotaru was injured and left for dead but is in the care of specialists.”

 

“I want the truth Setsu-mama.” Yuzuki said stubbornly. “I’m not really seven you know.”

 

“I know, more like seven hundred. Michiru and Haruka are looking after her.”

 

“I know Hotaru calls them Michi-mama and Haru-papa, so that’s how that happened.” Small Lady mused.

 

“Give her some time to grow up a little. See if Aito can help with your physical maturity so when you come back, I can have the two of you as students here when I can look after you.”

 

“We’re all like this Setsu-mama, I just have it the worst.” Small Lady said sadly.

 

“They didn’t meet anyone they didn’t know?”

 

“No, I was careful. They only saw Endo-papa, Usagi-mama, Artemis, Luna and Sailor P. Oh, and Diana but that was her fault not mine.” Yuzuki giggled, “They still think Endo-papa is my real papa but he doesn’t love Usagi-mama like that.”

 

“You should return to the future for a while. Like I said to give Hotaru-chan time to grow up. I promise to let you test into Mugen. I’m sure I can build special curriculums for the two of you.”

 

Small Lady frowned, “Are you sure it’s not too much trouble?”

 

Setsuna chuckled, “It’s alright, I have time. First, I must put together something for Michiru and Haruka. I promise that you’ll see Hotaru-chan in this time again, I just can’t promise that she’ll remember you from recent events.”

 

“Okay, bye Setsu-mama. Tell Uncle Haru and Aunt Michi goodbye for me. Oh, ask them to give Hotaru a kiss for me. I’d say a hug but she’s too little, isn’t she?”

 

“Be safe, tell Mika I know that she’ll do the House of Pluto proud. She was born blessed of Chronos after all.”

 

“I will!”

 

Then as quickly as she appeared, her Small Lady was gone.

 

Setsuna just hoped that with Small Lady and the rest of the outer senshi gone, that the inners would let her be.

 

Nyx had not realized that there was practically a six-year gap between Setsuna and Usagi. The would-be Neo-Queen Serenity was still a fifteen-year-old junior high student.

 

Setsuna was seventeen, but was academically years ahead of her because she had bypassed high school and gone straight to university.

 

Usagi was still oblivious to Small Lady’s true parentage and far too young for Setsuna.

 

A relationship between them while destined, was unwise to begin at present. Telling Usagi too much, too soon could damage the future and as a Daughter of Chronos, Setsuna could not do such a thing. She had no intent to pressure the princess either...

 

Usagi was too immature to be much of a guardian or a maternal figure but Setsuna would do her best to fill that need when Small Lady was around.

 

Having Nyx’s memories and knowing Small Lady’s parentage would make keeping her distance between herself and the princesses difficult, but Setsuna had her studies and Mugen to distract her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I made up names for Minako and Rei from their Silver Millennium lives, like Helios and Endymion they are from myth. Both are named after goddesses related their gifts: Astarte was a goddess of love and Rhionnon was a fire goddess, perhaps a sun goddess but also an enchantress.


End file.
